Sion/Background
Lore |gender = Male |race = Undead, formerly human |birthplace = Noxus |residence = Noxus |occupation = Former Noxian soldier |faction = Noxus |allies = |friends = Urgot, Katarina |rivals = Jarvan IV |related = Sion's Glory }} Live= Prior to the creation of the League of Legends, the city-states of Demacia and Noxus were locked in a brutal series of on-again-off-again wars that spanned the course of centuries. Both powers sought an advantage over the other, but Noxus was the city-state willing to forego conventional morality to achieve its goals. Only brute strength and the will to use it mattered to Noxus, and this is best exemplified in the murderous warrior, Sion. Used by the Noxians as a human battering ram, Sion would be sent thundering ahead of Noxian troops. He would mercilessly slaughter foes with his large double-bladed axe, "Chopper". His complete disregard for caution ultimately cost him his life, as he was captured and summarily executed by Demacian forces. The Demacians thought that the beheading of Sion would be the end of his bloodthirsty ways. Death, however, was merely the beginning of Sion's rise to power. The famed Noxian assassin, , recovered Sion's remains and Noxian necromancers reanimated the behemoth to serve Noxus once again. Sion's reanimation actually bestowed new powers on him and increased the potency of his existing abilities, making him even more of a terror to behold on the battlefield. The Noxian High Command had a powerful new weapon in their hands - one they have brought to bear as a champion in the League of Legends. Even though Sion's increased powers would make him a powerful tool for the High Command's use outside the Fields of Justice, Noxus no longer risks losing one of their greatest champions in the League to chance or circumstance; Sion's days as a front-line fighter for Noxus' military conquests are at an end. }} |-| PBE= Glory Memorial In this world, nothing is given, only taken by those with the power and the will to do so. Today, we honor a man who embodied what it is to be Noxian, a man who would never be denied victory, even by death. I remember clearly the day he died. Our hated enemy had marched on us in force. They stood at our walls, ten soldiers fielded for every one of our own, their craven king hiding behind his army to witness us scoured from the face of Valoran with his own eyes. While others counseled me to bar the gates and force our foes to fight for every inch of Noxian soil, this man demanded we march out and face them. He would not cower behind the city walls while Noxus's enemies still drew breath. With our warriors at his back, he strode as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only he and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, any lesser man would have given up the attack, but he was a true son of Noxus. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. Every Noxian should look upon this memorial and know this is what I demand of you: If you die, do so gloriously. Make the world falter at your loss. Seeds of Doubt THORN: "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back". PETAL: "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity"! THORN: "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear". : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why". PETAL: "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still". THORN: "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity". : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise". Proclamation CITIZENS OF NOXUS! OUR FORCES STAND ASSEMBLED. WHILE DEMACIA'S LIE LEADERLESS. THE TIME TO STRIKE IS NOW! BY THE ORDER OF THE GRAND GENERAL, WE WILL MARCH ON THE MORROW. WITH THE BUTCHER OF JARVAN AT OUR HEAD. BEAR WITNESS! Fall Rise Reborn Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * Co-op vs. AI Responses '''Match start' *"Come beat me if you want to win." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"We'll be back." *"We'll see you soon." Development * Sion was designed by Ezreal. Sion VU promo.jpg|Monument to Sion Sions Glory promo page Sion concept.jpg Previous Abilities Fury_of_the_Ancients.png|Fury of the Ancients Revenge.png|Revenge Spirit_Feast.png|Spirit Feast Viscundate.png|Viscundate Patch history ** Permanent max health bonus is now doubled to 2/3/4/5/6 upon killing a champion, large minion or large monster. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.129: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1. V1.0.0.125: * Stats ** Base mana increased to 200 from 175. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 25. ** Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.591. ** Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. ** Movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * ** Fixed a bug where health cost was being subtracted at the wrong time, causing health drain from things like . V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where Enrage would consume health if Sion canceled his auto-attack early. V1.0.0.120: * ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.115: * ** Stun duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from 2. V1.0.0.113: * Stats ** Base health reduced to 507 from 577. ** Base health regeneration per 5 seconds decreased to 7.9 from 8.1. ** Health regeneration per 5 seconds per level reduced to 0.95 from 1.0. * ** Base shield strength and damage reduced to 100/150/200/250/300 from 110/160/210/260/310. V1.0.0.105: * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1100. * ** Fixed a bug where the detonate tooltip was showing incorrect damage values. V1.0.0.103: * ** Base shield strength and damage reduced to 110/160/210/260/310 from 120/170/220/270/320. ** No longer has a cast animation. V1.0.0.96: * ** Fixed a bug that was causing the cooldown on the tooltip to not be affected by cooldown reduction. ** Fixed a bug where the buff tooltip would display the absorption amount as 0.00 instead of the correct amount. V1.0.0.87: * ** Fixed a bug where you had to toggle it off and back on after leveling it up in order to get the benefit. V1.0.0.83: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310. * ** Block percentage increased to 40% from 20%. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from 120. V0.9.25.34: * General ** Updated secondary / critical strike animations. * ** Time needed to manually detonate increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Mana cost increased to 70/80/90/100/110 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Updated tooltip. V0.9.25.24: * ** Can now be manually reactivated after 2 seconds. ** Cooldown changed to 8 seconds after spell ends. V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Damage increased to 70/125/180/240/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. * ** Shield amount increased to 120/170/220/270/320 from 100/150/200/250/300. ** Ability power ratio increased to 1.2 from 1. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 20. * ** Is now instant cast. V0.8.21.110: * ** Bonus damage increased to 25/35/45/55/65 from 20/30/40/50/60. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Bonus damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 25/35/45/55/65. June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.0 from 2.0. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Updated recommended items. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Stats ** Attack delay reduced to .05 from .09 (increased attack speed). ** Base health regeneration increased to 2 from 1.79. ** Health regeneration per level increased to 0.2 from 0.15. * remade ** Now heals surrounding allies for 25/37.5/50% of damage dealt instead of increasing max health on attack. * remade ** Now drains 6/8/10/12/14 health per attack from draining health per second while activated. ** Kills while this skill is active permanently increase Sion's maximum health by 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 (no cap). April 18, 2009 Patch: * ** Damage block reduced to 30/40/50 from 30/45/60. * ** Attack speed boost increased to 45% from 30%. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Stun duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.2. ** Fixed tooltip to show its cooldown by level (12/11/10/9/8 seconds). Alpha Week 7: * Stats ** Health gained per level reduced to 100 from 106. * ** Area of effect range reduced to 525 form 600. ** Mana cost changed to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80 at all ranks. Alpha Week 6: * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 1. Alpha Week 5: * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Fixed visual issues with Sion's explosion particles. Alpha Week 2: * General ** Fixed attack timing bugs. }} References cs:Sion/Příběh de:Sion/Background fr:Sion/Historique pl:Sion/historia sk:Sion/Background Category:Champion backgrounds